


Are you taken?

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk flirting, Fluff and Humor, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: request:  How about Sean drunkenly flirting and grinding up against a reader who’s laughing at his terrible attempts of flirting and telling him that they’re already together?





	Are you taken?

“When I was young, my mother told me about an animal that attacked the cattle and drank their blood…”, it was Javier’s turn to tell a spooky story, following Mary-Beth’s one about vampires in Saint Denis.

Even though many around the fire felt that they were being watched, you were sure of it.

Not by some creepy creature lurking in the shadows on the nearby trees, but by Sean, who had been drinking since before that eerie game started. And the alcohol was starting to kick in.

He had a sly smile on his face as he sipped his beer, watching you with humor in his eyes. Your silly boyfriend was trying his best to impress you, commenting every now and then how any of that scared him, getting all cocky whenever you would dart your eyes at him. He was really wasted, wasn’t he?

But it was Swanson’s story, about the ghost of the swamps, that got you switching places. It could be foolish to believe in such things, but you would feel safer sitting beside someone who was laughing about it. And that someone was very pleased by you suddenly joining.

“Ahh! I knew it! Couldn’t resist the old MacGuire charm could ya?”, Sean said, tapping the empty spot beside him.

Covering your laughter with one hand, you thought it would be fun to test how far he would go. At much effort, you had a serious face on, sitting close to him, but not too close.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I simply didn’t want my back facing the trees.”

“Aha, ‘course.”, Sean surrendered himself, hands in the air.

He scooched a little bit closer to you, with all the balance and grace of, at least, ten bottles of beer in his system. Sean thought he was being sneaky, the poor thing.

“There’s no more need to pretend now, love. Ya fancy me, just admit it. Everyone does!”

“Oh, they do? Tell me, Mr. Macguire, are you popular among the ladies? Men, perhaps?”

“I….”, even on the top of his hazy brain you could see him choosing between downright smugness or trying to actually charm you, “Even if I am, me heart is all yours now!”

You couldn’t hide your laughter, how ridiculous of a sweet talker he was! A silly man, indeed, but he was your silly man at the end of the day.

“Oh, you flatter me, Sean. I hope you don’t go around telling that to everyone.”

“Only you, love!”, he said, placing a light kiss on the back of your hand. What a charmer.

“Pfft, hard to believe it”, you teased.

“I’ll prove ya! Even better, I’ll sing me love to you. How ‘bout that?”, he said getting up before you could stop him, he stumbled a bit.

But as soon as a big, out of tune “I” was sung, everyone around the fire shushed him, trying to keep up with Dutch’s weird tale. You helped him down the tree trunk he had climbed on to do his performance. Maybe it was on purpose, or maybe he had too many drinks, but he fell flat on your arms.

With his hands dangerously low on your back, he tried to catch his balance again, not rushing at all to leave that strategic position.

“Comfortable there?”, it was impossible to keep a serious tone.

“Very much if I may say so.”, he said, face inches to yours, “believe me now, love?”

“Alright, alright. I believe you… good night to you then, Mr. Macguire.”, you said, escaping from his embrace, making your way to the tent you two shared.

“Leaving so soon? Let me walk ya home, then.”

“Sean… we’re home.”, you said as he looked around.

“Oh… yer right.”, he grew silent for a moment or so, “I sleep in that tent over there.”

You intertwined your arm with his, just to make sure he wouldn’t lose his footing.

“We are here. Thank you for walking me home.”, you said, standing in front of the tent. Sean gave you a look full of intentions, he must have been finding this quite funny.

“So, yer joining me on me tent tonight, eh?”, he started getting closer, his hands traveling from the crook of your neck to your chest, “Say, it was my charm, wasn’t it?”

“Or the fact that we’ve been already dating for months…”, you laughed to yourself, but he was too busy kissing your neck, spreading heat through your skin with his lips. You catch his mouth with yours, melting into his hands as he kept deepening the kiss, grinding against you.

When you two fell onto the bedroll, the last tiny bit of resistance faded, the smallest part of your brain kept thinking that drunk or not, he could win your heart over anyway.


End file.
